


House on the Hill

by Mysterie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Female reader insert, Multi, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Aliza, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: You're looking for a job. You find it by answering a 'help wanted' ad in the paper. You find you get more than you bargained for...
Kudos: 21





	1. The Ad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need a job. Badly. The economy is too expensive for you to just be out on your own. So when you see a help wanted ad in the paper you decide to jump on it in hopes that no one else has the position yet. It sounds so simple. You are so not prepared for this ...

Just your luck. You were out of work.

Again.

  
  
It wasn't the first time in your life, but it wasn't something too common. With the economy the way it was you were sick of the job you'd come from anyway. Your boss had been nice, but the bosses over him had been total jerks. The top boss had been a tyrant and the rest had just been sucking up. Of course the tyrant was just a brown-noser to the higher boss who was one of those Hollywood stereo type bosses that you'd never thought you'd ever see in real life. The type that like to hear themselves talk and have other people laugh even though what they've said isn't even remotely amusing. How did such shallow people get all the breaks when hard working, honest people got stuck with the crap jobs? And then, of course, the tyrant had to go and change a few rules and you got caught breaking one without even knowing that's what you were doing. So you got fired over it. Yeah. That was a cruel joke.

  
  
The only reason you weren't crying over it like you had the one other time you'd been fired was because by the time it happened you hated their guts and you HATED the job. A job you had more than eight years experience in doing. It was freedom, being away from that place and the people who earned gobs of money while still being the people no one wanted to be friends with if they had even a lick of common sense. So here you were, flipping through online ads and not seeing anything of real interest. Most of the jobs were just the same as what you'd had - which you didn't want to go back into - or they were jobs you were no where near qualified for. Like all the jobs out there for health care. You hadn't a single clue why there was so many of THOSE types of jobs out there. It was ridiculous how many openings there were in the health industry. Sure you got it that not everyone wanted to be a doctor to check up on patients and what not ... but being a receptionist ... shouldn't that be an easy one to fill or was it really that no one wanted to be a receptionist and everyone wanted to be the doctor? Well, whatever the case it wasn't like you had any qualifications that would allow you to do that job or any of the dozens of others that were offered.

  
  
You had been searching for weeks with this kind of result again and again. You were about to give up hope of finding something soon, as you sat on a park bench when you noticed something on the back page of a newspaper someone nearby was reading. A 'help wanted' ad:  
  
HELP WANTED: MAID  
  
\- ALL HOURS, LARGE FAMILY  
\- APPLY IF INTERESTED  
\- APPLY IF FEARLESS

  
  
Fearless? Well, that was interesting was it not? You pulled a pen from your purse and jotted down the number from the ad, maid work wasn't exactly ideal but it wasn't the worst and if it paid good ... well it was actually better than nothing at this point. You felt confident and walked off as you fished out your phone. You then typed in the phone number. It rang five times before someone picked up. Yes, you counted because you were that nervous.

  
  
"hello?" A baritone voice answered.

  
"Hi! I wanted to apply for the maid job I saw in the add." There was some rustling of paper in the background.

  
"really?" 

  
  
"Yes! Is there some place we can meet for an interview?" 

  
"sure, i'll just give you the address and you can meet me in half an hour."

  
"I'll be there!" You say after he gave you an address. You knew where it was. It was on the far side of town, just outside actually. You'd never been that far because there was no point. You knew people lived out that way, but you weren't sure what sort they were.

  
  
"see you then." You hung up. An actual interview! You were stoked. You hurried back home and got dressed in your best shirt and some black slacks you'd been required to wear for your last job. At least they'd get some use. You don't think on it though. You typed up your resume and printed it out then you headed over to the house. You still had at least a good twenty minutes before you were supposed to be there, but as the saying went "the early bird catches the worm" and you didn't want to risk being late. That wouldn't do at all. You wouldn't be ashamed to say that after you pulled up to the gate you'd stopped to stare at the place. Behind a tall fence made out of some sort of concrete mix or something - weren't sure due to the fact it was this odd peach-ish color - was this massive home. It was only two stories tall, but it was wide. You felt like you'd stepped into a novel or something as it sort of reminded you of the glimpse of that large mansion you saw in depictions of Cinderella. You can't help but chuckle to yourself. You were no Cinderella. Far from it really and you were coming here of your own free will. You look at your phone. Five minutes until the exact time. You walk over to the gate and press a call button. You wait. And wait. And wait. After a couple minutes pass you hit it again. Was no one home? That seemed a little odd because you had talked to someone on the phone. You press it again.

  
"what do ya want?" A deep voice barks out at ya.

  
"I'm here for a job interview." That didn't sound like the voice you'd talked to. You hear some swears and then some other noise.

"sorry, shit. okay. i'll let ya in." 

  
"Thanks?" You weren't sure if you should be grateful to this guy or not. You got back into your car, which was idling currently and after you shut the door the gates opened up and you drove through. You followed the road near the home's front entrance and park your car on the gravel. The yard seemed trimmed and well taken care of. You figure they must have a gardener or something. You also figure they must be like the rich snobs you'd left. Lovely. No, you tell yourself, they could just as well be nice people. A nice family who might be friends with you after working. Okay maybe that was a bit too much to hope for, but why not? You could use some positivity. You shake off the notions of your mind and decide to look at it as positively as you can as you walk up the door and ring the doorbell. No answer. Just like before you resign yourself to ringing it again. And again. 

  
"IS SOMEONE GOING TO ANSWER THAT?!" The voice sounded fairly close and was just as bad as the voice that had let you in, but definitely more harsh sounding. You were about to ring the doorbell again when the door opens.  
  


"WHAT?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" You kinda just stare. Oh. Well. Now the whole fearless thing in the ad makes perfect sense now.  
  


Because now you are staring up at a seven foot tall skeleton. No joke. Who looks like he's about to butcher you then and there, even though he isn't holding a knife or any weapon. Scowl on his features? Check. Pointy teeth? Check. Dressed in black? Well it was red and black so double check. Pointy things? Well his fingers looked sharp, you supposed that counted. He had a red polo on over black slacks and black boots. Yeah, was this some kind of B-rated horror film you'd just stepped into or what?  
  


"wait! they're here for an interview!" A hard, but familiar voice rings out.  
  


"INTERVIEW? FINE! COME IN!" He steps aside and you step into the house.  
  


What have you gotten yourself into? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an original work I started on DeviantArt.com. I am the original owner, known as AGuardianOfDreams on DeviantArt.
> 
> You can find the original here:   
> https://www.deviantart.com/aguardianofdreams/art/House-on-the-Hill-Reader-AU-826149998
> 
> Please note that I may have chapters up on DA before I have chapters here just because I'm on DA more frequently and because A03 edits don't take nearly as long as on DA so I end up spending less time here when it comes to posts. Expect that I might post in bulk every now and then.


	2. Skeletons

Skeletons.

  
  
Who would have thought? Not you, that's for sure. You were wondering if this was some elaborate trick or something, but no. Here you were sitting in a chair in front of a couch with no less than SIX different skeletons. The tallest of them, which you think he was if he actually didn't slouch, was wearing an orange hoodie and had a sucker that he was currently eating. He also had some khaki shorts and a set of reddish tennis shoes that he didn't bother tying the laces on very well as the ends were so long you were sure he'd likely step on them and the whole lace would come untied again. Next to him, bouncing on the couch like a five year old waiting to open a Christmas present, was the shortest of the bunch, but he was dressed in a blue sweater with a baby blue scarf around his neck and gray pants with darker gray boots that you were sure you hadn't seen in style for years. Where he found them was anyone's guess, he also wore blue gloves that looked like they'd come off a sailor moon outfit, which kinda made you wanna giggle. That was an old anime. Then there was the next skeleton, the third tallest actually; he was in an orange sweater with a reddish orange scarf around his neck - why was beyond you since it wasn't that cold outside, or in here for that matter - and a set of black slacks. He seemed cheerful enough, though he had on the same boots as the smaller monster to his right, except that his were this almost eye-aching orangeish color. What was with these guys' sense of style? Seriously, they all looked like mismatched fashion. The skeleton next him though at least seemed to have some sense of fashion. Simplistic as it was. A white t-shirt with black shorts and a pair of socks and pink fuzzy house slippers. The guy seemed like the one in charge here despite his laid back demeanor. It was odd really. He seemed to be friendly, but just the way he smiled ... it somehow told you that there was something else there behind that smile. 

  
The short, disgruntled skeleton next to him was actually taller than he was, which was odd. He also had pointy teeth like the one who had greeted you at the door, except one of the teeth on his left side was missing and had been replaced by a gold tooth. He was staring at you with an expression you really didn't want to put a name to. He was dressed in a blood red sweater, where did one find a sweater THAT color? You didn't think you really wanted to know. He also wore black shorts, but unlike the shorter version next to him, his had yellow stripes instead of white. He wore a set of black tennis shoes too, but they were neatly tied unlike those of mister orange hoodie. Of course next to HIM was the skeleton that had greeted you at the door. 

  
  
"so. what do you think kiddo? think you can do the job?" Mister pink slippers asked.

  
  
"Um, well, exactly what is the job?" 

  
  
"WELL AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT CRYING AND SCREAMING LIKE SOME OF THE PATHETIC WHELPS THAT CAME HERE BEFORE YOU." Mr. tall pointy tooth remarked.

  
  
"yeah, she has that in her favor." Mr. gold tooth replied.

  
  
"cut it out you two. you're gonna scare her off and we'll be back to square one." Mr. orange hoodie said. 

  
  
"it's not hard." Mr. pink slippers replied.  
"if you can cook and clean ... you have the job."

  
  
"I can clean. I'm no expert chef though, but give me a cookbook and I can probably do a fair pass at cooking most things ... assuming it's not a foreign dish like korean food or such." That got you strange looks.

  
  
"WHAT'S KOREAN FOOD?" Mr. blue bandanna asked. You gave him a strange look in return. How did this guy not know what Kor- nevermind. You didn't really want to know and glancing at the group you had a feeling that none of them were going to tell you even if they did know. The longer you stayed with this group the more you had a feeling that there was something definitely going on. Oh hell, who were you kidding? There WAS something going on if SIX walking, talking skeletons were trying to get you to run around as a maid and chef for them. 

  
  
"I'll take the job." The looks most of them, except mister pink slippers, gave you let you know that you had surprised them. You knew nothing about them, but you, a human, were willing to take the job. 

  
  
"then it's settled. also, we'll need you to live here with us." Wait, what? Really? 

  
  
"Um, I guess that's not a problem." You wonder if this was really going to be a problem or not. It meant you wouldn't have to commute in terms of going from "home" to work, but it also meant a lack of mobility. You wouldn't have much of a private space to yourself.

  
  
"we won't charge you rent and you won't need to worry about clothes. we'll have a uniform for you tailored to your size if need be. also, everything you need other than groceries will be here. your salary for spending on anything you need aside from what's provided is this." You look at the small slip of paper he hands you. That was ... remarkably unimpressive. You glance at him then consider it a moment. Okay, so as a maid you didn't think you'd be making thousands of dollars a day, but for barely minimum wage? Then again ... if you figured in that they'd be sharing a roof with you and their food, not to mention Internet's WiFi and anything else like maybe a library ... this could work. You nod. Yes. This wasn't unreasonable. Mister pink slippers seems to almost sigh in relief.

  
  
"another thing. there's some ground rules we need to lay down for everyone." You nod. That would be good.

  
  
"first and foremost. if any one of these idiots does something that you consider sexually harassing or possibly bodily harm, you have the right to defend yourself in whatever manner you can. regardless of what that means." 

  
  
"WHAT!" The gold tooth and pointy skeletons said at the same time. Mister pink slippers just fixed them with a stare, that seemed to quell them. You didn't think that would happen, but then again, better safe than sorry right?

  
  
"secondly, you may not enter anyone's bedroom without prior permission for any reason. meaning if you clean the room you do so every morning with the occupant present." That was odd, but okay, sure. 

  
  
"third, the workshop is off limits. period."

  
  
"Alright, where is the workshop then so I don't stumble into it on accident?"

  
  
"behind the house. you should never have a reason to venture back there." That seemed fair. You were a maid, not a gardener. You couldn't help but wonder though what these skeletons had to hide if you couldn't go to a simple workshop. Well, not your business was it? You were here to make a living ... and hope that you weren't suddenly working for an organization out to destroy mankind or something. Pfff, yeah right. What were the odds? You, a maid, for a bunch of skeletons trying to take over the world? What was this, a James Bond movie? Ha! Well, it certainly seemed like a situation right out of some sci-fi or fantasy movie that was for sure! Most people, apparently from what mister slippers had said, was anything but chill. You were, however, a level headed person. Even if this was just some elaborate set up by some Hollywood producer or something, you were still getting paid and you would have everything you'd need to live until they were done with you. Maybe even get a huge bonus check at the end too. Wouldn't that be sweet? Well, whatever, you were okay with this. Though the fact that you were chill with this seemed to make mister pointy tooth and mister gold tooth suspicious of you.   
"you will be paid the lump some at the end of the month. also you're not allowed to contact the outside world." Wait, what? So, no internet?

  
  
"I guess you guys think I'm going to like video tape you or something and upload it to YouTube or something and you become the target of the government?" 

  
  
"something like that." Mister orange hoodie replied.

  
  
"I have no intention of doing so, though I don't expect you to trust my word right off the bat. I use the internet to watch videos and stuff for entertainment. I even have a social media blog, but if you don't trust me that I won't out you guys then I'm willing to have someone looking over my shoulder until I can prove, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I won't just turn you in."

  
  
"this social media thing isn't up for debate kiddo. if you need entertainment, we have netflix set up and the tvs around here can work to play social media vids and visit websites, but other than that no. no blogs. no emails. no phone. nothing." 

  
  
"Uh, but if I disappear completely from the internet and life in general my family is going to be concerned."

  
  
"you'll be allowed to write them letters, which will be pre-screened just to make sure you're not talking about us." 

  
  
"That's an invasion of privacy you know." 

  
  
"we can't afford the risk. take it or leave it." You sighed an nodded. Not like you had anything to hide. You weren't going to be sending any steamy love letters to anyone or anything like that. Even at your age, you just didn't have anyone outside your family that you kept in touch with.   
"good. now for introductions." Finally! You were starting to think your new employers would never introduce themselves! 

  
  
"you're to listen to each of us in turn." he went across the couch, starting with mister orange hoodie, who was Master Tall, Master Blue, Master Papyrus, on the other side of pink slippers was Master Red, Master Sharp and mister pink slippers himself was Master Sans. Master Sans handed over a sheet to you and you realized that this was a rundown of everything, including what he hadn't told you. You were to be up every morning to wake up everyone for breakfast and serve them whatever they liked. There was, thankfully, a list of favorite foods on the other side of the sheet for all meal times. You were also expected to treat every request as a command, regardless of what it was provided it did not conflict with the rules that kept you safe. You also were expected to address them by name and use the title. You furrowed your brow. Were you a maid or a slave? Good grief, the only difference between you being a slave, according to this list of things to do was that you were being paid. The job seemed like it was more like one out of the days just after slavery had been abolished. 

  
  
Did these skeletons even know anything about human history? Did it matter if they did? This was very close to slavery in every since of the word except that the rules supposedly meant you weren't being treated like a slave and you were being paid. You really wondered for a moment if this was worth it. Then you looked up at the group. Master Sans seemed to sweat a little as did Master Red. This wouldn't be that bad ... would it? 

  
  
"so, uh... do you still accept the terms? if you do, can you start tomorrow? after moving in tonight of course." So soon? Well, it was now or never right?

  
  
"I accept Master Sans." The group seemed utterly relieved.

  
  
"finally! i'm sick of doing all the chores around here." Master Red said with a grin.

  
  
"YOU! YOU HARDLY DO ANY!" Master Blue protested.

  
  
"yeah? who do you think does the cooking around here?"

  
  
"SANS DOES! AND SO DO I!" Master Papyrus interjected. The group then began to squabble. Loudly. Oh boy. Well, you were committed now. No backing out. This was your new job.


	3. Just the Beginning

If you could label this particular day in your life like a chapter, you might called it "Silence In Sufferance" because honestly, it seemed like a fitting title. It had been a full week since you'd started your new job. Surprisingly you really hadn't needed to have the uniform altered. It fit you like it was meant to. How coincidental was that? You had an alarm in your room and you were up at 3:45 am every morning since you arrived to start cooking. You were done just in time to start waking your new masters in the order of which they kept schedule. Their schedule was posted in your room. Conveniently enough. Your room was nothing short of the room of a servant, as was your role. You had a single closet which to hang your clothes. A dresser and a bed. That was it. At least your window overlooked a small garden of flowers. That was the one fortunate thing. Otherwise the room was as bland as a hotel room with a bulletin board. The board, of course, held only what you needed to know; that included the daily schedule routine of breakfast, wake ups, dinner, lunch and so forth that were needed. You'd be lying if you said you weren't exhausted by the end of the week, but of course there was no such thing as days off at this job. It was a 24/7 gig. You were completely cut off from the world. Normally you'd protest to this, but you'd agreed to these terms upon taking this job. You weren't much of a social butterfly anyway and the group quickly learned this it seemed.

  
  
Masters Blue and Papyrus seemed disappointed at your lack of communicating with them more than a few vanilla replies you'd often given them outside of taking requests. Master Tall had given you the once over when you'd done no more than give him a usual "good morning master" as a greeting but didn't offer any further conversation. Master Sharp, on the other hand, demanded that you cook him a very specific meal and even recite it back. Meaning you had to remember all of his particulars and what he'd ordered from the evening before. He changed it constantly so you were pretty sure he was trying to see if he could trip you up. You weren't giving him that satisfaction. Even if you cheated and read the list of his meal several times before you entered his room to wake him up. Master Sans, on the other hand, didn't seem to care too much at the lack of conversation in the morning. He tossed a pun or two in your direction, but seeing as how you weren't fully functional at such an hour, even with coffee in your system, you rarely gave any sort of response and after a while he'd stopped trying during the morning hours. He made puns out of anything and everything he could when the opportunity presented itself. You didn't mind it really, but sometimes he went overboard. Master Red was a little like Master Sharp, he insisted you tell him what you brought him, but since it was the same thing every morning thus far you'd practically memorized it by now. 

  
The only one who asked for anything different or complex was Master Sharp. Thus far, however meager your cooking skills, you had managed to not give him a reason to fuss overly. You were, however, at this point, missing the usual chats you had with friends online. You had virtually just dropped off the face of this planet as far as anyone but the government knew as, of course, by the end of the month you'd have your first check. So of course you'd have paid taxes and all that. Not that the government would care too much if you became a hermit as long as you paid taxes in some shape or form. It became painstakingly clear, as days went on. That Master Red was not someone you wanted to find yourself cornered with for too long of a time. You spent most of your day cleaning the large place, when you weren't cooking. You also had decided that after changing the sheets on each bed you'd only do so every few months ... provided that no one got any more food on it. You had insisted that each of your masters eat at their desks, which were in their rooms, to avoid getting crumbs and food on the bedding sheets. You'd had some grumbles from Master Red but your reasoning had overruled his grumbling and he'd eventually started to get up to eat. The only thing you asked in return was that no one smoke in the home as you had a bad reaction to it. Master Tall found this out the hard way the first day. He'd been smoking in his room without the window open and you'd almost choked on it when you'd walked in. He'd ended up steering you out of the room just so you could catch your breath again and you insisted that if he do smoke that he remember to open the window and that you could not do your job to clean his room until he had aired it out. 

  
Since that time Master Tall always had his window opened a crack and he smoked next to it when he did. You found it to be a nasty habit, but he was a skeleton. Who were you to tell him what to do? Not to mention he didn't have any lungs, per say, to ruin. At least not that you were aware of. It was rather odd the way they seemed to fill out their clothes, but you knew they were just skeletons underneath. You'd realized that when you'd first walked in on Master Red and saw him without a shirt. He'd smirked at you and made a rather suggestive comment but you'd brushed it off, not that you were naive but you made it sound like you were, twisting his words for your own purpose and leaving the room shortly afterwards after you'd gotten him out of bed so you could make it. That wasn't the worst part, however, of this weekend. You had been just doing the chores like normal when you'd walked into the study. Normally it was empty, but today Master Sans was sitting at the desk reading a book. You couldn't help but be curious as you set to dusting around behind him. What was he reading? You glanced over his shoulder. Were those ... wing dings? Before you could think to follow that trail as you turned away the book snapped shut.

  
"you want something kid?" You didn't get why he called you kid, or kiddo. You weren't a child.

  
  
"No, just doing the usual stuff." 

  
  
"that include trying to read over my shoulder?" The way he said it sent a chill down your spine.

  
  
"I wasn't trying. Honest, I just was curious about that book there." You pointed to a book on constellations.  
"You seem to be a fan of constellations." There was a bit of silence but much to your relief Master Sans seemed to relax.

  
  
"yeah. i am." 

  
  
"I didn't think someone like you would be interested in the stars."

  
  
"what's that supposed ta mean?" 

  
  
"Well, just that I've seen you reading all of these advanced science books on technology and such that it surprised me that you would consider looking at the stars rather than, say, trying to dig out the depths of the ocean." Master Sans chuckled.

  
  
"just a hobby of mine actually. do you like the stars?"

  
  
"Honestly, I did when I was younger. The stories of the constellations fascinated me. I loved hearing them time and time again, even after I knew them all. I once used to be able to pick them out. Sadly I haven't really had time to just look and see if my memory is what it used to be." 

  
  
"would you like to go out and look some time?" 

  
  
"Um, I'd like that. Though, I don't think I'd ever have time any time soon. All this work isn't something I'm used to. I mean, I'm used to working hard, but cleaning this place by myself is a lot of work and I just have too much to do honestly. I'm not used to it yet so I'm always wiped by the end of the day."

  
  
"maybe some evening then. maybe when you get time off?" 

  
  
"Time off?" 

  
  
"yeah. we're not going to work you 24/7. we're not invalid. we can do some of the stuff around the house ourselves." Clearly no one could do it properly though if they needed you to keep things spic and span for more than 24 hours and you swore you never understood just how some of the rooms went from clean to utterly trashed in less than 12 hours. Another thing you'd picked up. Among those who were there, even if you didn't know numbers, it seemed that Masters Blue, Red and Sans were the eldest of their brothers. That was a fact that was really strange since Master Blue seemed to act far younger than his age. He acted a lot like a child when he was clearly grown. It made him fun to be around though. You enjoyed his youthful-like enthusiasm for whatever he talked about. You could probably listen to him ramble on for hours and not notice the time. That was why you'd ended up having lunch be late on your first day, unfortunately. Even with a watch to help keep time you'd still lost track of time listening to Blue ramble on and on about a puzzle and how it worked. It had just been that fascinating. Master Sans' next words brought you back to the present.  
"we managed before you came. anyway, hopefully you'll get some time soon." You smiled faintly and moved on with your work. Clearly whatever Master Sans had been reading about he considered personal. He also seemed to keep to himself, just like you tended to. You'd begun to fret out the various personalities of your new masters. Master Sans was one of the secretive ones. Always hiding behind his smiles and puns, but you could tell that late into the night something troubled him. He never even so much as hinted as to what it might be. This concerned you a little but of course you said nothing because you knew he wouldn't talk to you about whatever it was about that was keeping him up at night. 

  
  
  
It was as you were laying in bed that night that you suddenly came to a realization. You were a little too comfortable with Master Sans. Not because of anything he'd said or done, but because you'd realized why he'd seem familiar to you the first time you'd seen him. Why they ALL seemed familiar. You'd not had the time to play it, but it was still on your laptop and you had to be sure. You couldn't check social media to confirm it, but you opened the game files and flipped through those that were gifs. You opened one with the name "sans" in it and could only stare in shock as you recognized the pixelated figure in front of you. There was no way ... You opened another with the label "papyrus" ... sure enough, there it was. A pixelated version of Master Papyrus. This was unbelievable. There was no way that they were ... but they all looked alike so, it wasn't that much of a surprise was it? Master Sharp and Master Tall were just "versions" of Master Papyrus and the same could be said about Master Blue and Master Red being versions of Master Sans. This was definitely interesting, if it were true. You wouldn't be able to confirm it until you got a chance to surf the web. Of course you would be supervised. You just hoped that whoever was supervising didn't know what you were up to. Should your theory be true, however, you began to feel uneasy about what this meant for your Masters and if this might tell you more about them ... 


	4. Master Red

Days pass by, with more and more time you've become accustomed to the routine. You really aren't sure how long you've been with them now, but you wager it's been over a month, at the very least. The only way you can really tell is the flowers. You'd been watching them and noticed which ones had new buds recently and which did not. It didn't tell you exactly how much time had passed but it had given you a fair idea. When Master Sans had been asking if you were up for this job, he hadn't been kidding. The daily routine wasn't just the chores of keeping the house up or feeding them, but often ended with you doing other things as well. One thing you hadn't figured out though, and hadn't really asked, was why the insistence on titles. Were they just all drunk off power over one human or something? Master Blue didn't seem capable of it. It just didn't seem to fit his personality or that of Master Tall's either for that matter. Master Sharp, of course, that seemed to be about right. You also noticed just how secretive they could be. While Master Blue and Papyrus seemed eager to chat with one another and the others, whether you were around or not, Master Tall, Red and Sans clammed up the moment you walked into the room. As if what they had been discussing with one another was some dark secret or something. It made you curious. What could they be hiding that was so bad? You decided you had to find out one way or another, anything you possibly could. You obviously couldn't follow them to the Workshop. So the next best thing was to eavesdrop. It was rude, you knew this, but what else could you do?

  
  
So as you were carrying a laundry basket near the study you heard quiet conversation. You paused, this was your chance. So you thought. You paused after passing the door and moved closer to the door, listening quietly. They surely hadn't noticed the door was slightly ajar, just enough for you to catch the voices within.

  
  
"damn it! are you kidding me?!" Master Red. What was he upset over?

  
  
"look i'm not any more happy about this than you are red. it's just something that can't be helped. that last storm hit so close to the machine that of course it fried a few things." Master Tall? 

  
  
"this will set us back for sure." Master Red sighed.

  
  
"yeah, but like stretch said. can't be helped." Stretch? Who was ... ? Was that Master Tall's true name or just a different name for him? The skeletons looked way too close to each other. You hadn't had a chance to validate your suspicions yet, but you still suspected that they weren't exactly family. After all, this was a bunch of magical skeletons you were talking about. You recognized Master Sans' voice as well, his baritone was unmistakable. He was the one who had originally hired you. Master Red had a voice that was deeper and rougher than that of Master Sans while Master Blue and Master Papyrus tended to have higher pitched voices. You thought that Master Papyrus' voice was the highest pitched, followed by Master Blue's and Master Sharp's. Master Tall's, however, seemed to waver between Master Blue's and Master Sans' tone in terms of pitch, made it hard to tell sometimes who was speaking when he was with one or the other and you weren't paying much attention. 

  
  
"so how far is this going to set us back?" Master Red demanded.

  
  
"hmmm about a month or so. what's with that look red? you knew the risks just like we all did." 

  
  
**"hey kiddo."** You jumped suddenly and spun around. Oh shit. You found Master Sans was standing just behind you now.

  
  
"ya know that ain't nice." The conversation had gone quiet.

  
  
"Um." You had been caught. You dropped your gaze.  
"I'm sorry master. I just t-though maybe I could help or-" You cut off when you saw his expression. It wasn't anything like Master Sharp's scowl or the one Master Red sometimes gave you when he was in a mood, but it sent chills straight down your spine. Had the room gotten colder all of the sudden?

  
  
"by eaves dropping on something that ain't none of your business? maybe you need to be taught a lesson in manners."

  
  
"N-no that's okay! I won't do it again!"

  
  
"yeah, you're right, you won't. red?" Master Red came over to the door and smirked. A sour feeling began to stir inside the pit of your stomach. Oh no.

  
  
"for the rest of the day you get to cater to whatever red says - within the boundaries of the rules of course." You noticed the ever widening grin on Master Red's face. You felt that this was going to be a day you were going to regret... but why? You hadn't done anything wrong! Okay, yes you'd been listening in but it wasn't like they were discussing top secret information like bank account numbers or something like that!

  
  
"looks like you and me got the day together sweetheart." No no no no no! This couldn't be happening! You wanted to run and scream the other way. Not because you were a child. Far from it honestly, but you were a grown adult. You _knew_ about the looks that Master Red had been giving you since you'd started. The guy didn't even bother hiding that he was a pervert who was constantly mentally undressing you. You didn't want to spend an entire day with him! 

  
  
"Please Master Sans! Anything but this!" 

  
  
"if you're going to whine about it i'll make it two days." Red smirked but you shut up. You didn't want TWO days. Why you? Why was this happening to you? What did you ever deserve to have to deal with someone like Master Red? 

  
  
"c'mon sweetheart, i got a few things i want ya to do. first, lunch." Well, at least the first thing wasn't going to be so bad, right? Except that you were sure he was ogling you the entire way down the steps and while you were cooking exactly what he ordered. He seemed to enjoy watching you squirm like a worm on a hook. There as no way out of this and you were pretty sure this day was going to be hellish ... but you'd live, right? According to the rules Master Red couldn't get you to do anything - or do anything to you - that would put you in physical harm's way on purpose or that was considered sexual harassment. He could stare at you all he liked, but he could do anything else; even making suggestive comments was off the table. So once you sat the dish in front of him you began cleaning the dishes.

  
  
"best meal ever." Master Red mumbled around each bite as he devoured what you had just given him.  
"hey, where you goin' sweetheart?" 

  
  
"I have other chores to do today Master Red." 

  
  
"they can wait, you're gunna stay here with me while i eat." What? He wanted COMPANY now?

  
  
"Surely you can find better company with the others master." 

  
  
"nuh uh. you gotta do as i say. sit." You frowned.

  
  
"I'm not a dog Master Red." 

  
  
"sit. down." With a sigh you took a seat at the island where Red was currently eating. There were only a couple of bar stools but that was fine. The island counter was better for holding things anyway than as acting as a table. 

  
  
"Master Red, I cannot entertain you all day. Master Sharp will be most displeased if you make me." You weren't sure why, but Master Red often did what Master Sharp said without a second thought, Master Tall seemed to always side with his brother as well though you hadn't seen Master Sans do anything like it with his brother. You had a feeling he would though if he was given such an option. All of them, however, with the exception of Master Papyrus, seemed to have some sort of fear of Master Sans. You weren't sure why in the least. He seemed to be the one who was around the house itself the least. Often in the workshop and almost never in the study or library or anywhere else in the home. The mansion was big and there were eight rooms on the second floor and two on the bottom, not including your own. So there was a total of ten rooms for sleeping, the study was on the second floor at the far end of the hall and the library was on the first floor, just below it actually. You had entertained that maybe there was a secret entrance from the study to the library but were sadly disappointed when you found out that wasn't the case. You'd tried all the tricks in the book to find such a thing too. It seemed like this was just an ordinary house. No trap doors or trick walls or such. Much to your disappointment, seeing as how you would have loved to have quicker ways to get around the mansion as you cleaned it daily. 

  
  
"you heard sans. you're gonna do what i tell ya - within the rules of course." He smirked. Why did that just make you wanna sink into the floor?  
You thought this couldn't get any worse. 

  
  
"SLAVE!"

  
  
Welp. Looks like you were wrong. You turned to look at Master Sharp.

  
  
"I'm not a slave Master Sharp. I get paid. I'm just a maid." 

  
  
"Would You Prefer I Called You Something Else? Filth? Cur? Sh-" You held your hand up.

  
  
"On second thought slave is fine." You really did NOT want to hear what else he had to say to call you. Even if it wasn't accurate.

  
  
"Why Is That Lazybones Getting Fed Now While I Have To Wait!" 

  
  
"It's my punishment Master Sharp." 

  
  
"For?" 

  
  
"eavesdroppin' on us." You didn't deny it but you didn't like the way Master Sharp was smirking at you either.

  
  
"Serves You Right! You Should Learn To Have Manners If You're Going To Be Here!" You sigh inwardly. You swear it was like you'd committed some religious taboo the way they were going on about all this.


	5. Curiosity

Human behavior. Predictable, normally and very much something that at your age, you were good at reading even if you weren't some certified expert at it. Humans were often cruel creatures to their own kind, to anything different; just cruel and selfish all around. You hadn't liked being lumped into such a group since you were a small child, if anything, you'd give a lot right now just to be like one of the masters you now served on a daily basis. Although, from Master Sharp and Master Red's strange and often cruel commands, you weren't sure that human cruelty hadn't affected them. When Master Red had forced you to constantly make him a sandwich on the hour, every hour, you did as you were told rather than say anything about his excessive eating. When Master Sharp had you create a dish of soup on it only to toss it onto the floor because he decided he no longer wanted it, you said nothing. Oh you thought a lot of things, but you never spoke any of your thoughts aloud. That's what the diary was for. The one nice thing you owned. It had been in the library and you'd randomly found it among other books that clearly hadn't been read. You had asked Master Sans if you could keep it. He'd only nodded and you'd hid it in your apron before going about dusting the rest of the books in the room and even sorting them by author. 

  
  
The diary was the only thing you owned that wasn't monitored. Something of yourself. You kept it under lock and key. Just in case. You wouldn't put it past Master Red to sneak into your room while you were busy just to see if he could find something for his perverted mind to drool over. In fact, you'd hid your undergarments from him. You only were able to have a few days' change of clothes on hand in the tiny space that was the closet and most of the other things you'd once had were set in a guest room in boxes, as there was no where else to put them until space could be found. Not that you'd had much to begin with. A handful of movies, CDs, a computer. That was pretty much it. You were allowed to use the computer, of course, but you didn't have the WiFi password so there was almost no point in having it aside from the few games that came on the computer itself. Solitaire and Minesweeper. There was also the basic MS paint program but you really were not that great of a digital artist. Still it was better than nothing and the desktop was set up in that room. You set up a password on it. The funny thing was that you began to notice that the skeletons had noticed the new computer. At one time or another, when you cleaned the room. You had caught each and every one of them on it, trying to figure out how to get in. Not that they'd noticed. Today was one of those days. Except... everyone but Master Sans was in the room.

  
  
"try cats!" Red said. That was a no go. You crossed your arms. Now why would your masters be snooping in your computer? 

  
"THAT WAS DUMB! HOW ABOUT BLUEISGREAT!"

  
  
"don't be stupid, she wouldn't use that!" 

  
  
"WHY NOT? IT'S A GREAT PASSWORD!" 

  
  
"is not."

  
  
"yeah it is red." 

  
  
"SEE!" 

  
  
"WILL YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO FIGURE THIS OUT! OBVIOUSLY SHE LIKES ANIMALS, ALL OF HER DESKTOP SCREEN SAVERS HAVE BEEN ANIMALS SO IT HAS TO DO SOMETHING WITH THAT!" You almost laugh. Almost. True you did like animals, but you weren't so stupid as to use something so simple for your password. You cleared your throat. Making them all jump before turning around to face you.

  
  
"Masters, what are you doing?" 

  
  
"I WANT TO PLAY SOLITAIRE!" Master Blue burst out. 

  
  
"I WANTED TO WATCH!" Master Papyrus said.

  
  
"IDIOTS." Master Sharp said.

  
  
"i was just watchin' them." Master Red says while Master Tall declines to comment. They all look guilty though.

  
  
"Master Blue, if you wanted to play you simply could have asked me." 

  
  
"R-Really?" He seemed to shuffle nervously while the others just looked like kids with their hands caught in a cookie jar.

  
  
"But of course Master Blue." You swiftly walked over to it and all eyes watched, a few jaws dropped as you typed in the password "masters" with the current star date following it. They all seemed completely flabbergasted by that and you couldn't help but feel a small victory over having stumped what was supposedly a few brilliant minds over a simple password. They'd been trying for weeks now, which was why it was so hilarious. 

  
  
"so, you're a nerd?" Red asks bluntly.

  
  
"Takes one to know one Master Red." You reply back before leaving the group to just wonder how you'd managed to pull one over on them like that. You were humming to yourself the rest of the day and as you were moving the usual laundry almost bumped into Master Sans.

  
  
"hey. you seem in a good mood." 

  
  
"I suppose I am." You chuckle a little, it's hard not to.

  
  
"what's funny?" 

  
  
"Oh, nothing much, just the looks on their faces because they couldn't pin down a password."

  
  
"password?" His expression seemed troubled at this. Was he worried? Why would he? You shrug it off.

  
  
"It was no big deal, it was just to the computer. I let them in." You walk off, unaware he's watching you walk down the rest of the steps towards the laundry room. You feel like you've accomplished something great by stumping almost all of your masters like that. You still hadn't figured out entirely what was up with them, but you were beginning to see similarities that reminded you of when you did have the internet. Something about multiple universes ... maybe this was the case? It explained why they were so similar in a lot of respects and yet, also so different from one another. 


	6. The Young And Exciteable

Breakfast was normal, it went smoothly though of course Master Sharp always had the one unusual breakfast. Still, you managed to get it right no matter what he ordered or how. You had been blessed with every cookbook under the sun in that kitchen. You didn't always manage it completely right the first time, but when you got to eat your failures at perfection, who cared? With all the practice Master Sharp was giving you, your decent skills as a cook were becoming more than just that. As you set the plate down for Master Blue you realized that he was watching you.

  
  
"Is there something I can do for you master?" 

  
  
"Can You Come By After Breakfast? I Have A New Puzzle To Share With You!" 

  
  
"Of course master." You headed out of the room, strangely none of the others before Master Blue had requested anything of you today. You opened the drapes in Master Tall's room, you weren't surprised to find that he was sitting at his desk with a cigarette in hand. The bed perfectly made, obviously he hadn't slept a wink. This wasn't so unusual.

  
  
"Good Morning Master Tall."

  
  
"mornin'." Instead of chastising him for smoking again you opened a window to make sure that the smoke went out. He smiled a little.

  
  
"I brought you your breakfast." You set it in front of him.

  
  
"thanks." 

  
  
"Will that be all for now master?" 

  
  
"yeah." You headed out of the room. You still had to visit Master Red and Master Sans. You walked into Master Red's room next. It was pitch black until you turned on a light. Electing a groan from the bed.

  
  
"turn that off." You turned the light off but you'd opened the curtains as well.  
"i said turn it off." 

  
  
"You can't turn the sun off Master Red. I have your breakfast for you, six waffles, four sunside up eggs, six pieces of bacon and six sausage links."

  
  
"sounds like an eggscellent meal." You chuckle a little, earning a satisfied grin from him as he pulls himself from the bed so you can make it while he eats.  
"can i get some sugar to go with my meal." 

  
  
"I don't think so Master Red." You reply on your way out, leaving him to finish the food; he asked that every morning and you knew he didn't mean the kind of sugar that would go on food. You made your way to the last bedroom. You were grateful really to have already dealt with the early risers - Master Sharp and Master Papyrus. Master Sans was the one who usually slept the latest. You walked into the room, setting down the plate so you could pull back the curtains.

  
  
"Good morning Master Sans." 

  
  
"morning." He yawns. Even as a late sleeper he was less grouchy about it than Master Red tended to be and he moved over to the plate with a smile.

  
  
"thanks." 

  
  
"Of course master." You settle the blankets and then fluff the pillows.

  
  
"i have the grocery list for today." He hands you a list and you only nod as he hands off the cash needed to pay for the groceries.  
"keep the change for yourself." 

  
  
"Thank you master." You say and leave the room so that he can finish his meal and double back through the rooms to grab all the empty plates and take the stack back downstairs to start washing them. You would need to vacuum all of the rooms, but of course that meant talking to each of the masters to get their permission to go into their rooms. Well, that would be fun would it not? You brushed aside the usual thoughts as you got to work. You could hear random songs run through your head. You had once listened to a lot of music to help pass the time with whatever you happened to be doing and right now your mind seemed to be running through various songs that you remembered from your childhood and from just before you'd taken this job. A few were songs that you couldn't just find anywhere because they had been youtube originals. So of course you were quietly humming along to one of those tunes when the door opened. You wonder who it could be, did Master Red wants something else before lunch? You glance over your shoulder to see who has come in. To your surprise it's actually Master Blue.

  
  
"Hello Master Blue, what can I do for you?" 

  
  
"We're Watching A Movie, Why Don't You Join Us?" 

  
  
"I wish I could but I have chores to do." Master Blue's face fell. Despite his age, it was like catering to a little child sometimes.  
"Now don't look at me like that. I'm sure you'll have fun with the others. Why don't you ask Master Papyrus to join you?"

  
  
"He's The One Who Came Up With The Idea To Watch The Movie." Oh. 

  
  
"Well I'll make you some snacks then." 

  
  
"Come On! It Will Be Fun!" He headed back to the living room where Master Papyrus was sitting on the couch waiting. None of the others seemed to be around.

  
  
"Great! Now We Can Start The Movie!" Master Papyrus said when he saw you and Master Blue.

  
  
"Yeah! You Can Sit With Me!" 

  
  
"Now Master Blue I already told you I have chores to do." 

  
  
"Come Sit With Me!" Master Papyrus said, tugging at your arm. Were they even listening? You sighed and ended up being settled between the two as the movie started. It was a cartoon. Of course it was. What else would they be watching? Of course this meant that you'd be late getting to the usual chores. This wasn't the first time one of the Masters had done this, though so far the only one who hadn't was Master Sans... go figure. You didn't usually see much of him anyway. It seemed you'd be late getting back from shopping today. When the movie was over you took the plates back to the kitchen and set them aside for washing once you returned. You then went to grab your jacket.

"Where Are You Going?" Master Blue asked.

  
  
"I need to pick up some things, so I'm going to town. I'll be back later." You pulled out the usual cart and began wheeling it out the door with you.

  
  
"Don't Stay Out Too Long!" Master Papyrus called after you and you internally sighed. Did any of them realize how high maintenance they were?


	7. Drip Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of my readers who take time to leave comments and such! This is another story I began that was inspired by another. I hope that you enjoy this tale as much as I'm enjoying writing it! I'll try to keep it up to date along with the original version.
> 
> If you want to stay ahead of the game though, feel free to find me on deviantart.com to see all the most recent updates to this story and artwork! I'd love to hear feedback from everyone!

Normally you would be humming to yourself as you walked up the drive, pushing the cart full of groceries. Today, however, wasn't your day... which meant, of course, you were sprinting along the drive trying to get to the large entryway as fast as you could as the sudden downpour had caught you off guard and of course no one had thought to warn you that it might rain today. Your only saving grace was that despite the rain itself was cold, the temperature outside was not. You just hoped that your luck would hold as you slipped into the house, dripping wet and wondering about your luck. Of course the first skeleton you saw was one of the LAST ones you wanted to see.

  
  
"who let in the drowned rat?" 

  
  
"Oh ha ha, amusing Master Red." He just smirked, not even bothering to offer you a towel or anything as you headed towards the kitchen with the dripping wet groceries and your equally damp self. It was as you were putting things away that you began to feel like someone was watching you ... You glance over. Ah hell. You weren't wrong. Master Red was practically drooling onto the floor over you. You knew he was a pervert, but didn't he have something better to do with his time than ogle you? Of course he couldn't do anything you weren't willing to do.  
"Is there something you need Master Red?" You ask in an even tone, ignoring the way he was mentally undressing you. You really wanted to roll your eyes at him. Men. Apparently they were all the same regardless of the species. Well, that answered your question about whether or not Undertail was actually a thing. You still didn't know how they'd gotten here in the first place. They were a literal impossibility. 

  
  
"i was just thinkin' i could help ya get warm again sweetheart." 

  
  
"Oh, well if you're offering to run a hot bath with some towels that would be nice." 

  
  
"uh..." He was caught off guard by your response and you knew that wasn't what he had been thinking. Did this guy think of possibly _anything_ else but that when he was around you or was that all he had room for in that non-existent brain of his? Not that you thought he was ugly or anything of the sort, but he was so blatant and open about wanting to jump in bed with you that it put you off from the very first. 

  
  
"Uh huh. That's what I thought." You said when he seemed to hesitate.

  
  
"SANS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THE ME- OH. SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE THE MESS WITH THE WATER!" You want to sigh as Master Sharp comes in.

  
  
"Yes Master Sharp, it's raining out so the groceries and I got wet. I will clean it up next. I just finished putting everything away." You say as you grab a mop, what you really want to do is grab that hot shower, being that you weren't allowed to use any of the tubs the others got to use... 

  
  
"About Time!" You wring out as much water as you can from your hair and the uniform into a buck before you start moping up the water in the kitchen and then move onto the living room and the front door. Master Red is still following you around ... Until Master Sharp tugged him away that was and you're kinda grateful for it. You weren't sure how much you could stand. Especially since you knew that you'd be yelled at if you didn't get the mess cleaned up first before dealing with the uniform. Fortunately you didn't make a bigger mess in the process and once it was done you'd managed to skirt the other Masters and get to your room, beneath the stairs, before you were sure Master Tall could do more than catch a glimpse of you. At least that's who you thought it was; you'd just seen a flash of orange when you'd been closing the door. You stripped out of the damp outfit and let it stay there until you had your shower and were dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Unfortunately for you, you only had one maid outfit... which meant off to the laundry room you went with the soaked garment. You left your underthings to dry over the shower's curtain rod. Not that you'd be wearing them again any time soon but you did keep your laundry and that of the skeletons' separate just to make sure you never got anything of theirs mixed in with yours or worse, the other way around.

  
  
You had no doubt in your mind that you'd never see half your under garments again if Master Red ever found any of them in his laundry. So of course you made sure that would never happen. As you head to the laundry room you miss seeing half the house's occupants stop in their tracks to just watch you walk with the damp garment to the laundry room. You set the thing into the dryer and lean against the washer as you wait. You close your eyes, letting yourself relax as you listen to the sound. There isn't really anything else to do and you need to be back in the outfit before you go back to your work. The hum of the dryer is soothing, almost like a lullaby and when it stops you consider just changing in the laundry room, none of the masters come into it, but then you decide that it might not be a good risk to take. You gather up the warm material and head to the nearest bathroom and soon you're back in the maid outfit again, clothes tucked away for retrieving later and you set about your task of cleaning the home. It really was a nice place. You wondered why it was that there was no one living here when the skeletons arrived. Come to think of it, you still didn't know how that was possible. 

  
  
They were from a video game and magic wasn't real ... but here they were. Six, walking, talking, intelligent, magic wielding skeletons. Defying all logic that you knew and you were working for them. You were pretty sure anyone who was a major fan would love to be in your shoes, except that this wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. Working from dawn until dusk and catering to the whims of six skeletons was definitely NOT a dream come true. Especially when one said skeleton was constantly trying to coax you into his bed and another seemed hellbent on making your life miserable no matter what you did or how perfectly you did it. You were just glad there were only six of them and no more. Yet, as you thought about it, you were sure the fandom had hundred of thousands of more worlds and skeletons... so then ... how was it there were six here but no more? You were pretty sure that there was one skeleton who might have the answers, but you weren't so sure that he'd be willing to give them. Out of all the masters you had, you spoke with him the least; which, when you think about it, was really kinda odd. He was certainly the head of the group, but also the most secretive. Still, you didn't think any of the others would have the answers you sought. 


	8. The Gentle One

A sneezing fit wakes you up earlier than normal. Except it's not coming from just anywhere. Great. You've caught a cold.

  
  
After rummaging through several bathroom cabinets you finally find something that looks like it might be cold medicine and down it. You get dressed as usual, head to the kitchen and it's when you start sneezing again for a moment that you realize you can't just cook like normal. Did skeletons get sick? COULD they get sick? Well, you didn't want to find out the hard way. You rummaged around before finding a towel long enough to wrap around your nose and mouth and that's how you spend the morning cooking the meals. You managed to get them all on their own plates and the toppers on before you have to lean against the counter. You're not sure if you can do this, you feel warm and the counter is cooler so you press your forehead against it, but it does nothing for the headache or the sudden thumping sound you hear ... Followed by ... a voice? You're no sure but as you look up all you can see is a bunch of colors ... orange and white. That was a bit of an odd combination but it's soon followed by blue and white ... how pretty... You try to stand up. The blue and white catch you. You feel like you're floating on air and you snuggle into the blue and white only to protest a moment later when you feel too hot. 

  
  
There's a voice that seems reassuring ... but waaaaaaaay too loud. A softer voice seems to come and then there's some tension. You groan, too much noise! You find yourself set on a bed as the voices continue to talk at a distance. A nice shade of orange and blue come over to you. One is one of those soothing voices ... no, wait, they both are soft. They're talking about something... one starts pulling at the dress. Wait, that shouldn't be right. You try and fight but it's no use and wait... it feels a lot better now. Why had you wanted that hot thing on you again? Something cooler slips over your head and you sigh with relief as cool sheets are settled around you. You drift off to sleep, snuggled in the cool and softness around you.

  
  
Oddly, it's the sound of silence that wakes you up, your head is pounding and you really just want to go back to sleep. What time is it? You automatically reach for your phone then remember you don't have it anymore as your hand hits the alarm clock instead. You creak open your eyes, but you find it's hard to really focus on the numbers. You're not sure if it's because your head is pounding or because you just really want to go back to sleep so your eyes aren't cooperating. Why are you even in bed? How did you get here? You realized soon that you were in one of your long night gowns instead of the maid outfit. Someone one had clearly undressed you. You felt your cheeks heat a little but are relieved to find that whoever did had at least the decency to have left you in all of your under garments as you noticed when you checked. You'd be afraid that you might have been - wait. These were skeletons right? Why the heck would they care about something like that? 

  
  
You felt better though knowing you hadn't been stripped nude just so they could get you into something else. You try to recall who was all there but it's difficult. There was blue and white, orange and white, orange and blue .... so ... You scrunched up your face as you tried to put it all together. You weren't sure about the first two but you considered that Master Tall and Master Sans must have been the lather of the four for certain. The loud voices you'd heard could have, unfortunately, been any of your three loud masters so it was impossible to tell who. Especially when you couldn't really call what had been said. You just remember that it had been loud and it had caused you to hurt so you'd wanted the loudness to go away.

  
  
"Miss Y/N?" You blink and see that Master Papyrus is standing in the doorway. Oh, how long has he been standing there?

  
  
"Mmm... M-master Papyrus?" 

  
  
"Yes, I'm Going To Help You Feel Better!" You smile a little, at least of all the master you served, it seemed you'd been sent one of the gentler ones. You relax as he takes your temperature and then feeds you some tomato soup, which tastes heavenly to you with the crackers to go with it. You couldn't remember the last time you'd had anything to eat so you felt like you were starving. He talked to you the entire time. He kept his voice quieter than normal, however; which you were grateful for as you felt that if he had been his usual volume you'd have had something to complain about. He used some magic on you to help your headache lesson and you felt better after eating. He told you that a little bit of magic at a time was needed because humans were different from monsters and reacted differently to magic sometimes but it seemed you were perfectly fine with it. You didn't feel sicker or have any side affects or anything after he was done and he kept you company. Telling you stories about when he was younger, his home, his friends, and such. You drifted off listening to this sweet monster talk about all the things you were sure he was likely missing about now. Including his human friend who had become the ambassador for all of monsterkind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda struggled with this particular chapter, since in the one this is inspired by the reason the reader got sick was different than this I wasn't sure if I should include the Fell brothers having anything to do with it. I realized last minute that neither one would likely want to be around a sick human so I dropped that idea and just went straight for the loving-care fluff. 
> 
> Also, if you're wondering about the spacing I've been doing (since I don't do this in most of my other stories) it's just so it's easier to read and looks more inviting.


	9. New Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're trying to mind your own business and suddenly you're barreled over... what the he- double hockey sticks?!

After all the loving care that you received from Master Papyrus you were on your feet again in a matter of days. Magic was ... incredible when it came to healing and so much more! You would gape at them, probably even study everything about your masters, if you had the time that is. You'd found the kitchen had been all but pilfered in your absence as you had found a lot of food in the trash can. It seemed one or more of your masters had taken over the cooking and apparently no one had liked it. What a waste. Well, it couldn't be helped. You were enjoying the sights when you noticed movement in the front lawn while you were dusting a vase. Curious you left the mansion and went to see what it was. Stepping outside you shielded your eyes from the glaring sun as it dipped past the horizon, casting everything in its warm glow. 

  
  
"Hello?" At first there was no answer. You didn't see anything, then there was a shout and something crashed into you as it sprinted from around the corner. That something, you realized, was a skeleton that was taller than you, he looked like Master Sans aside from one piercing red eye and a giant head wound.

  
"Oh my! Are you okay?!" You scramble up and help him to his feet, he seems utterly surprised that not only were you help him to his feet, but that you were looking at him with actual, genuine concern.  
"It doesn't hurt does it? Should I get you a bandage or ... oh I should probably call the ma-" You cut off because right behind him was a seven foot tall skeleton that looked a lot like Master Papyrus, but clearly wasn't him. 

  
  
"Are You Okay Brother?" 

  
  
"heh, yeah, you know me. so... dollface, where are we?" 

  
  
"Ummm..." You weren't entirely sure how to answer that.

  
  
"get back here ya freaks!" You knew that voice, that was Master Red. The skeleton before you frowned.

  
  
"doesn't that idiot ever give up?" 

  
  
"Apparently Not Brother." The two headed straight for the house and dashed inside. You weren't sure what was going on, but you had a feeling that something was up. Who were these two and why did they look like haggard versions of Master Sans and Master Papyrus?

  
  
"MASTER SANS!!!" You call out.

  
  
"huh? master?" The skeleton who'd ran into you looks confused.

  
  
"so it's you two." The two turned, as did you, to see Sans at the bottom of the staircase.

  
  
"well fuck." Glancing between the two you began to put it together. This was another version ... but wait, where HAD he and his brother come from?

  
  
"y/n."

  
  
"Yes Master Sans?" 

  
  
"find the others and tell them to meet me in the dinning hall." Master Red came in through the door.

  
  
"there you are!" He growls, behind him is Master Tall.

  
  
"c'mon, we're having a meeting in the dinning hall." Master Sans says as you rush off to find Master Sharp and Master Blue. You're not sure what this could mean though. Obviously they weren't expected and you understood that they weren't really one big family, despite the claim ... so did this mean that the workshop had the machine that had brought them here? Was it malfunctioning and that's why those two had arrived or had they already been here to begin with? Your head was full of questions but Master Sans had made it clear that you were to not attend this meeting.

  
  
Why were you being left out? Well, it wasn't like you were a mechanic or a whiz at technology. You certainly weren't key to helping them solve their problem. You had just finished dusting. Everything was pretty much done for the day. You wondered what would happen to the two you had bumped into. Would they become residents of the household too? You heard some shouting as you headed towards the kitchen.

  
  
"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! WE WERE HERE FIRST! YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY CLAIM!" Master sharp's voice was pretty clear.

  
  
"I Agree!" Master Blue followed up.

  
  
"what, it's not like any of you have claimed her." The voice you'd met said. What? Claimed you? What the heck were they talking about?

  
  
"My Brother Is Right! None Of You Have Laid Claim!"

  
  
"that isn't the point here, the answer is still the same axe. you can barely take care of yourselves, let alone a human." 

  
  
"what are you tryin' to say classic?" So ... that was his name? You wondered about his brother's name before brushing it off, keeping still and silent and hoping your masters were too deep in conversation to take notice of you.

  
  
"it should be crystal clear dipshit." Master Red growled.

  
  
"LANGUAGE!" Master Papyrus and Master Blue said at the same time. You nearly giggled, neither of your gentle masters liked hearing such foul words. You decided this might be a good time to leave before you get caught again. Getting caught once was bad enough. So you began to very quietly tip toe away as they continued your argument. As you considered their words though you frowned. What had Axe meant by a claim? Why did he have any interest in you anyway? You were a maid for the group, sure, but because they were paying you well. What exactly was Axe getting at anyway? 

You decide that the best course of action is to prepare the guest rooms. There wasn't any point in anything else. You had a feeling that the two might very well be staying for a while after all, at least until the problem they all had was solved. What exactly that problem was, of course you had no idea but as you considered who they were, you had an inkling. That inkling being they were trying to get back home and the machine, for whatever reason, wasn't working like it should be. You wished you could get online and find out more information about the new arrivals but there wasn't anything you could do about that lack and like your computer, all the computers around the house had their own passwords. You'd already tried that one day when they had been all outside for a change. You didn't remember WHY all the skeletons had been outside for hours on end, but they had.


	10. Outnumbered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you're trying to do your job... but you just can't catch a break....

The house was quiet, you weren't sure why it was this quiet. You had finished most of the morning chores, now that Mr. Axe and Mr. Strong had joined the party in the house there were two more mouths to feed, though you were told that since you weren't employed to the two that you didn't have to worry as much about their requests, in fact, you were told it was better if you didn't even bother going into their rooms while they were there without an escort. That escort turned out to be Master Blue. He'd insisted, but this morning when you'd gotten up all of them had seemed to have disappeared from the mansion. You wondered if they were going to be gone for good or if it was just ... no. You wagered they wouldn't. Master Blue and Master Papyrus had never seemed the type to just up and leave without a goodbye. Truthfully you felt, even though you'd only been working a couple of months for them, that you'd miss them when they left. Presuming they could ever go home, but you knew they had to at some point. Thing was, what would you do when they did? You'd be out of a job again. You shook your head, trying to dislodge such thoughts as you went about your cleaning for the day. 

  
You made lunch, just in case and as expected they were actually all still here and waiting for the meal in the dinning hall. Where ever it had been that they had disappeared to seemed to only mean they were back again. You wondered, not for the first time, if they had simply been in the workshop. They all seemed tense. So you thought that maybe they should do something to unwind.  
"Master Sans." He looked up from his plate.

  
"hmm?" 

  
  
"Might I suggest that everyone relax? Perhaps do something together to unstress?" A questioning expression crossed his features.  
"It's not that I mean to dictate what anyone does, but you all seem stressed from your work this morning. I thought perhaps it would be a nice change and a well deserved break?" 

  
  
"she's got a point." Master Red spoke up, surprising most of the others.  
"what did ya have in mind sweetheart?" 

  
  
"Nothing in particular-" You began.

  
  
"Puzzles!" Master Blue shouts.

  
  
"Tch. No." Master Sharp says despite that both Master Blue and Master Papyrus seem all for it.

  
  
"cards?" Master Red suggests.  
  


"no." Master Sans shoots down.   
  


"heh... bunch a wimps." Mr. Axe says with a bit of a laugh, drawing their attention.  
  


"I Am Not A Wimp!" Master Blue protests.  
  


"I MUST PROTEST THIS AS WELL!"   
  


"Tch. Speak For Yourself Axe." Master Sharp scoffed.  
  


"ya wanna play a real game then?"  
  


"YES!"   
  


"alright ... go grab some liquor sweetheart, as much as you can carry." You ignore the nickname but do as you are told. You come back with several bottles of whiskey, a bottle of wine, bourbon and some beer.

  
"great. so just to make this more interestin' ... you're playin' too."   
  


"Me?!" You're shocked.  
  


"No Way! The Slave Has Better Things To Do!"   
  


"what, are you scared of edgy? that you'll get drunk under the table by a mere human?" You huff, but it's ignored by the group as the other skeleton scoffs.  
  


"As If! The Terrible Papyrus Never Loses To A Human!" You look over at Master Sans who was about to speak up when he was cut off.  
  


"Yes! She Should Definitely Play Too! MWHEHE!"   
  


"I AGREE!!" You looked around helplessly, but it didn't seem like any of the others cared if you played or not, except Master Sharp.  
  


"c'mon kid. you're out voted here." You sigh.  
  


"Okay, what are we playing?" Mr. Axe's grin grows as you sit down at the table.  
  


"little game common among humans ... never have i ever." You almost want to run off. You'd heard of the game before. You knew this couldn't be a good game to go with but who were you to protest? Not to mention you were stuck playing too ... Well, you just hoped you didn't get targeted too much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's lost:
> 
> Master Sans - UT Sans  
> Master Papyrus - UT Papyrus  
> Master Blue - US Sans  
> Master Tall - US Papyrus  
> Master Red - UF Sans  
> Master Sharp - UF Papyrus  
> Mr. Axe - HT Sans


	11. Never Have I Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew skeletons could have.... skeletons in their closets? You got more than you bargained for with this game and you're starting to wonder if this job is really worth it ...

You watched as the various monsters grabbed drinks. Mr. Axe and Master Red grabbed what you thought might be bourbon or whiskey, honestly you didn't know the difference between the two, Master Sans, Master Blue and Master Tall grabbed beers while Master Sharp and Mr. Shards poured themselves some wine. You weren't sure what to pick, you weren't really a drinker per say; not to say you'd never had a drink in your life it was just that you didn't like the taste of alcohol so you preferred drinks that didn't taste remotely like the stuff, but unfortunately for you nothing that was within the choices was anything like that. You didn't want to choke so you decided you'd just grab one of the remaining beers that was on the table.   
  


"i'll start this show."   
  


"Why You?" Master Blue protested.  
  


"because the game was my idea. besides, ya probably won't be able to keep up baby blue."  
  


"Will Too!"   
  


"ha, i'd love to see that." Master Sharp elbowed his brother for that comment, causing a grunt to come out of him.  
"the hell was that for?"   
  


"Keep Your Mouth Shut." You weren't sure why but this seemed to make Master Red settle down. You still hadn't figured out why the younger brothers seem to act like they were in charge of the elders and got away with it. It was the strangest dynamic in a relationship you'd ever encountered. Normally such siblings hated one another, but none of the pairs of brothers seemed to; on the contrary, they seemed very close.  
  


"let's get this started. never have i ever purposely hurt my brother." Well that was oddly specific wasn't it? You watched as Master Red and Master Sharp, the former rolling his eye lights, took a drink. Since you'd sat down on the opposite side of the table from Mr. Axe it was your turn next; they were all looking at you.  
  


"Um, okay. Never have I ever ... created a puzzle for another to solve." There were a few glances before Master Papyrus, Mr. Shards, Master Sharp and Master Blue took a drink.  
  


"My Turn! Never Have I Ever Harmed A Human On Purpose!" Master Sans, Master Papyrus, Master Sharp, Master Red and Mr. Axe all took a drink. Wow, you weren't sure if you were sitting with a table of sadists or murderers now.  
  


"hmmm, never have i ever drank something that wasn't sweet and liked it." Master Tall said after a moment. Everyone but Master Tall took a drink at that one. You wouldn't call most alcohol sweet, you'd noticed Master Tall had dumped most of his honey into the cup he'd poured the alcohol in. You made note of that, Master Tall had a serious sweettooth it seemed; how did he not have tons of cavities then?  
  


"OH! MY TURN!" Master Papyrus seemed to think a moment before he came up with something.  
"NEVER HAVE I EVER KISSED A HUMAN!" The heck? Well, you've kissed a human before; you supposed that you've kissed your family and that had to count right? You took a drink, as did Master Sans, Master Red and Master Tall.  
  


"GASP! SANS!!" Master Blue seemed to be equally surprised as he stared at his own brother. You about choked on your drink, because the pure look of shock on Master Blue and Master Papyrus' faces was just too damn funny and cute.   
  


"Pappy! When Did You Ever Kiss The Human?!" Master Tall just shrugged.  
  


"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SANS! HONESTLY!"   
  


"eh. it was just one time."  
  


"WELL IT'S YOUR TURN BROTHER!"  
  


"hmm, lemme see ... never have i ever ..." His eyes seemed to skim over the group and you had a feeling he was trying to find a way to pick on some of the others, or perhaps you. Though how would he be able to pick on you? Not like he knew that much about you.  
"gotten fired from a job." He finishes. You feel your face burn and you took a sip. Damn it. You were the only one! The others just stared at you.  
  


"What? Don't look at me like that!" You protested.  
  


"huh... damn darlin'." Master Red said before clearing his throat.  
"uh ... my turn ... never have i ever ... taken something from someone that wasn't mine." Mr. Axe took a drink, he was the only one. You weren't sure if that was suspicious or if you were relieved you weren't working for a bunch of thieves and pickpockets.  
  


"Hmph. Never Have I Ever Wanted To Kiss A Human!" You took a drink and nearly choked on it when all but Master Sharp and Mr. Shards took a drink. You were at a loss there. Why the hell would a bunch of skeletons be so interested in humans?! Let alone that kind of relationship with one?   
  


"Hmmmm. Oh! I Know! Never Have I Ever Not Enjoyed Spaghetti!" Mr. Shards announces. Ah shit. Well, you just hoped no one asked the when ... because frankly ... despite that Master Sharp, Master Blue and Master Papyrus loved to cook and sometimes did for the others, they were horrible cooks. You'd found that out the second week when they'd insisted on cooking a feast for their brothers. You'd felt bad when you'd found food in odd places ... mostly the plants. After clearing it up you'd tried the dishes yourself, with what was left anyway and you swore you'd never tasted anything more bitter than Master Sharp's lasagna, or anything so bland and tasteless, not to mention burnt AND raw as Master Papyrus' spaghetti or just down right not right tasting as Master Blue's tacos. It was no wonder the brothers often disappeared when they learned one of their brothers was going to cook something. Even your food wasn't that awful! So of course you took a sip, Master Sans looked caught between indecision about taking a sip while Master Sharp had no trouble taking a sip ... and apparently neither did any of the others.

  
"HEY! YOU SAID YOU LIKED MY SPAGHETTI!"  
  


"I didn't say it was yours ..." You mumbled and while Master Papyrus was distracted by you and yelling at the others as well, Master Sans took his sip. Causing Master Red to snicker.  
  


"simmer down captain. let's just play the game." Mr. Axe interrupted. Master Papyrus looked hurt as he sat back down in his chair. Man, the truth could hurt ... but you kinda already knew that. You just didn't have the heart to tell someone so sweet as Master Papyrus that he still needed work on his spaghetti. Master Sharp nudged his brother.  
  


"huh? oh right ... uh ... let's see. never have i ever ... killed a human." Wow. That got dark fast. There were a few looks before Master Sans, Master Sharp and Mr. Axe all took a sip.  
  


"SANS!"  
  


"what? it was an accident years ago." Accident? You weren't sure you believed that, but you weren't going to call him out on it either.   
  


"AHEM! Never Have I Ever Used Traps Or Puzzles That Were Unfair!" Master Sharp's voice rang out, forestalling anymore comments, at least as far as you could tell anyway. You were pretty sure this one was aimed at Mr. Axe because he was the only one who took a drink.  
He didn't seem to care either, nor did his brother. You began to feel a tad uneasy, being the only human in the room after all with a bunch of monsters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on the cast:
> 
> Master Sans - Classic (aka Undertale Sans)  
> Master Papyrus - Captain (aka Undertale Papyrus)  
> Master Blue - Blue (aka Underswap Sans)  
> Master Tall - Stretch (aka Underswap Papyrus)  
> Master Red - Red (aka Underfell Sans)  
> Master Sharp - Edge (aka Underfell Papyrus)  
> Mr. Axe - Axe (aka Horrortale Sans)  
> Mr. Shards - Crooks (aka Horrortale Papyrus)


	12. Round 2

"Never Have I Ever Had A Maid Clean Up After Me." Well, everyone but you and Mr. Shards drank because honestly, Mr. Shards was the ONLY one who never left a mess at all or expected you to clean up after them. Okay, Master Papyrus and Master Blue were pretty good about cleaning up most things after themselves, but you still cleaned up after them. About this time you wondered if any of them were feeling the effects of the alcohol.  
  


"heh, come full circle again. okay ... never have i ever kissed someone with lips." There was some eyelights rolling as those who had said they'd kissed a human took a drink and of course you had to as well. Humans had lips as did pretty much almost any living thing you had the guts to actually kiss that wouldn't end up crawling in your mouth by mistake ... so yeah. Most pets humans kept had lips. So you could attest that yes you had kissed someone, or something, with lips. You realized it was your turn because Mr. Axe was grinning at you. Great. You had to come up with something, but you weren't sure if you could come up with something that wouldn't either tick off half the group or that wouldn't just sound lame.  
  


"Okay ... um .... Never Have I Ever Had Oral Sex." You blurt out. They all just stare at you and your face goes hot. Why the fuck did you say that of all things?! Master Blue seemed to be the first to recover and drink, followed by everyone else with the exception of Master Sharp and Master Red.  
  


"okay you two are just sick." Mr. Axe commented.  
  


"hey! you're one to judge!" Master Red spat back. Yeah, this was getting ugly fast wasn't it? Mr. Axe just snickered though.  
  


"can we keep this clean?" Master Tall complained, looking at the others; you thought it was a little late for that.  
  


"My Turn Again!" Master Blue seemed just as energetic as ever. Was he even feeling any of this?  
"Never Have I Ever Purposely Made Someone Cry!" Master Sharp, Master Red and Mr. Axe drank. You saw Master Sans was fidgeting, like he was unsure, but his drink remained untouched. You'd certainly never purposely made someone cry, but to say you hadn't done it at all would be a lie. You weren't that pure and from day one you had a feeling that Master Sans and the other elders knew this, even though you'd never said anything to indicate it was true. It was just in the looks they'd sometimes give you when you were preparing something with a knife in the kitchen or had been alone with their brothers for several hours and then suddenly seemed to be elsewhere... You weren't sure what the heck all those looks meant honestly and you weren't sure you wanted to know.  
  


"hmmm, never have i ever forgot to lock my door during private moments." Wait, what? You notice several of the others seem to start blushing. Master Blue takes a big gulp, and you have a feeling there's a story behind THAT one. Oh dear. It seemed like an embarrassing story too. Master Red shrugs a little and drinks his, but you have a feeling he would purposely forget. You wonder if Master Tall was picking on Master Red or his own brother with that one.  
  


"HMMMM... OH! NEVER HAVE I EVER FORGOTTEN TO PUT MY LAUNDRY ALL TOGETHER!" There's a collective groan, Master Red, Master Tall and Master Sans drink, but that was it.   
  


"never have i ever ..." Master Sans begins before becoming thoughtful.  
"hated looking at the stars." No one drank that round. Well, it seemed everyone didn't hate looking at the stars or more than liked it. That was good to know, you supposed.  
  


"heh... my turn again ... hmmmm ... never have i ever face planted a pair of underwear." Oooookay. That was a weird one. Much to your surprise - and maybe disgust in some ways - Master Tall, Master Sans and Mr. Axe take a drink. You're pretty sure you don't want to know.  
  


"Hmph. I've Got One. Never Have I Ever Looked Up Human Pornography On The Internet!" You swore you could hear a pin drop at that point with how silent it got. Holy shit. Mr. Axe took a drink, then a few moments passed before Master Stretch, Master Blue, Master Sans, Master Red and, much to your utter shock, Master Papyrus all took a drink. _What the fuck?!?! WHY!?! Scratch that, I don't wanna know!_ You're speechless really, was it getting hotter in here or was it just you? This game was starting to turn into more like a game of Truth or Dare without the dares by the second! The alcohol was definitely bringing down the filters of those around you and, if you were honest with yourself, probably yours as well with as much as you've had. You're pretty sure you've had at least one beer by this point, plus half a cup of whiskey ... or was it bourbon?  
  


You didn't know at this point and the way the others are looking around you're pretty sure they're tipsy too. The only one who doesn't seem at all affected is Master Blue. You'd found out though that it was sugar that made him crash hard. Maybe alcohol didn't have any effect on him due to all the distillation or something? You weren't sure. It wasn't easy to think straight at this point and you were pretty sure you still had stuff that needed to get done. You just hoped that you could do what you needed to do and not end up with a massive hangover the next day. You decided that you should quit while you're ahead.  
  


"If you'll excuse me masters, the dishes and things still need doing."  
  


"BUT- BUT!" Master Blue begins to protest.  
  


"Now Master Blue, it's getting late and I know you have work tomorrow don't you?" There was silence there, none of them moved except you as you gathered things up. It seemed they were done protesting, at least for now; you could get back to work. You really needed an excuse to get out of that room. You left your cup behind because you didn't have that many hands really to grab everything and you were pretty sure they'd leave their cups when they were done so you didn't bother gathering those up and you went to the kitchen and began doing the dishes. You were pretty sure that you were going to regret this night. Scratch that, you already were. You had no idea how much you'd drank this evening and to top it all off you were pretty sure at least half of your masters were now drunk. Which meant you needed to set things up for them for tomorrow morning ... You sigh inwardly and you know you have to wait for them to go to their rooms to even enter them without being accused of snooping. So you put that off for now and set aside a tray with a bottle of medicine from the cabinet with glasses of water for each of the eight.  
  


How was it you were now responsible for EIGHT skeletons? You wonder if the mysterious machine had something to do with it. You resolve that you will question Master Sans and the others about it later. 


	13. Those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide that once you have some "free" time to ask Master Sans some questions ...

The next morning you rose as usual. You felt a little dizzy, but you still showered, dressed and made breakfast. You walked into each room as usual, you let light into each room, but the only one you did this with who wasn't groaning and trying to hide from the light was Master Blue. As you expected, the rest of the others all had massive hangovers. How it was Master Blue didn't you weren't sure. He was as chipper as ever with his morning greeting.  
  


"Oh! I Have A Puzzle I Want To Show You!" He chirped behind you in the kitchen as you were finishing cleaning the counter.  
  


"I'd love to after I finish checking up on the other masters."   
  


"Okay!" Master Blue headed back to his room while you headed over to Master Tall's room first, he was the last one that you'd noticed that had been awake. You slipped into the room.  
  


"Master Tall?"   
  


"mmmm?" You noticed he was by the window, the curtains weren't drawn back but the way they were shifting now and then let you know he had the window open. He hadn't lit the cigarette yet, but he had one in his mouth.  
  


"You need to sleep Master Tall." You knew he'd been up again without sleeping because the bed wasn't ruffled.   
  


"i'll be alright." He replied and flicked his lighter to life then. You could tell he was trying to get rid of you because he knew that you didn't like the smoke.   
  


"Let me know if you need anything." You walked out of the room, taking the breakfast plate with you. You went into Master Sharp's room next. He was lying on the bed, covers over him, but you saw he'd eaten so you took the plate as quietly as you could and then left the room. You then went into Master Red's room.  
  


"heya sweetheart." You took his breakfast plate.  
  


"Is there something you need Master Red?"   
  


"yeah, why don't ya come snuggle up with me?"   
  


"Sorry, but I have things I must do today." You slip out of the room before he can speak up again. You slip into Master Papyrus' room next, he's awake and reading a book in bed.  
  


"Good morning Master Papyrus."   
  


"Hmm, Morning. I Don't Know That It's Good Yet. My Headache Hasn't Left Yet. But Fret Not! I'm Sure It Will Be Gone Soon! It's Nothing I Can't Handle!"   
  


"Of course not Master." You pick up the plate and leave the room. You're not surprised to find that Master Sans has buried himself in his covers and pillows when you go in. You retrieve the plate and slip back out again. You're sure he's asleep again, but you at least are satisfied to see he has eaten some and took the pill that you left for him. You quietly close the door and head downstairs. You wash the dishes before you head back up to Master Blue's room.  
  


"Come See The Puzzle I've Made!" He pulls you inside and bounces over to where he has papers everywhere. Apparently he wasn't in the process of building it yet. Something you wonder if he planned to do. For now you simply listened politely as he told you all about the puzzle that he had made. You aren't sure if it's more of a puzzle or a trap but you listen anyway. As soon as he's done explaining the puzzle though he launches into ideas for new ones, then talks about his life in the Underground and how he missed making puzzles and watching Napstaton on TV. He idolized the robot and seemed disappointed that there wasn't a robot equivalent here for him to watch. You thought of a few movies and shows that had robots in them, like The Terminator series, Bicentennialman, then there was I, Robot and ones like Wild West that was sort of like Jurassic Park but with androids ... yeah, you didn't think Master Tall would want his brother to be exposed to any of that. Master Blue seemed just far too innocent and child like. Not that you believed for a moment he was a child, but he was smaller than the others. It was weird how he wasn't one of the younger brothers with how hyperactive he was; where he got all of that energy you never really knew and when he was done with the long conversation, you merely smiled as he said it was time for his morning exercise. You weren't sure what all that entailed, but you were pretty sure you didn't have half the energy at the moment that he seemed to.  
  


Sometimes it was best just not to ask. Speaking of asking, weren't you going to talk to Master Sans about something? Right ... and you had almost forgot you needed to check on Mr. Axe and Mr. Shards. How could you have missed that?! Well, you had a slight headache ... and you hadn't been told to treat them like your masters so you just dismissed the notion and knocked on the door of Mr. Shard's room before entering. He was sitting up in his bed much as Master Papyrus had been, but he didn't have a book.  
  


"Miss Y/N! Good Morning!"   
  


"Good morning Mr. Shards. Are you feeling better?"  
  


"Much! Thank You For The Pills!"   
  


"Of course." You smile and open the window to let in light and so he could see out.  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  


"No, I'm Fine Thank You!" You took his plate and headed out of the room, trying not to think about how odd it was he seemed to just be staring into space. You weren't getting paid enough for that. You knock on Mr. Axe's room and then enter. It's pitch black and you have to flick on the lights just to find the plate. The thing was picked clean. It was the same with Mr. Shard's plate, if you didn't know any better you'd say they'd washed the plates themselves, but you weren't going to just assume this as fact. You knew the saying about assuming. It seemed that, like Master Sans, Mr. Axe was buried under his covers; however, he wasn't asleep as you heard a muffled comment.  
  


"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"   
  


"i said thanks for takin' care of us dollface."   
  


"Of course Mr. Axe." You head out of the room. You weren't sure what it was about the other but sometimes you felt your spine crawl. You weren't really afraid of him anymore than you were of any of the others, but there was just something about him that sometimes made you think that you really shouldn't trust him. You headed towards Master Sans' room. Maybe he was awake now? You lightly knocked.  
  


"who's there?"   
  


"Just me master." You reply as you slip in.  
  


"ya know that's not how the joke goes." He says as you enter, he's sitting up in bed, lazy as always. You give him a faint smile and humor him.  
  


"Sorry, shall we try again master?"   
  


"who's there?" He replies with a grin. You think for a moment. You go with the first thing that comes to your mind.  
  


"Surely."  
  


"surely who?"  
  


"Surely I shouldn't be standing around all day making jokes."  
  


"heh, lighten up bucko."   
  


"Are you feeling better now?"   
  


"yeah, though i don't think i'll get much done today."  
  


"I was wondering about something." He seemed to be listening from the way he tilted his head so you went on.  
"About Mr. Axe ... did he and his brother arrive because of the machine? Or w-" You stopped. Not because you weren't sure what you were going to say but the expression on his face sent a chill down your spine. You'd never felt frightened before of the others since your arrival here, but at that very moment you felt like a small child that was facing their very first haunted house. You wanted to scream and hide in your own bed.  
  


"that's none of your concern."   
  


"F-forgive me." You manage to stammer and the tension in the room seems to suddenly ease again and you feel like you're getting a much needed gulp of air.   
  


"just don't worry about stuff like that. all you have to worry about is your job." You nod.  
  


"A-anything particular you want for lunch?" You try to change the topic.  
  


"how about some hot dogs today?" With a nod you slip from the door, forcing yourself to walk a ways before you sprint down the stairs like the devil itself is chasing you. You have no idea what just happened there but you have no desire to repeat that encounter. Who knew a skeleton could be so scary like that? You spend the rest of the day trying not to jump at shadows around the others as you go about your day and make sure they have what they need and you end up spending some time listening to more puzzles ideas and play some card games with Master Blue between chores. Needless to say, it is his enthusiastic and chipper demeanor that soothe your nerves. No matter how much time you spent with him you just couldn't see Master Blue ever reacting to you the same way as Master Sans had. Still, your nerves were shot for the day and you have the feeling that if you gather the courage to ask about the machine again it will not be Master Sans you ask. 


End file.
